


【已授翻】The best cure

by Arya712



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya712/pseuds/Arya712
Summary: 赫敏呻吟着翻了个身，把头埋在枕头下，开始精心策划怎样缓慢，痛苦地谋杀迪安·托马斯。麻瓜之夜，他说。不许使用魔法，他说。没有魔杖，没有魔力，没有咒语，他说。他可没说不能使用清醒剂。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	【已授翻】The best cure

已获得原作者授权

【德赫待授翻】The Best Cure

摘要  
赫敏呻吟着翻了个身，把头埋在枕头下，开始精心策划怎样缓慢，痛苦地谋杀迪安·托马斯。麻瓜之夜，他说。不许使用魔法，他说。没有魔杖，没有魔力，没有咒语，他说。  
他可没说不能使用清醒剂。

赫敏呻吟着翻了个身，把头埋在枕头下，开始精心策划怎样缓慢，痛苦地谋杀迪安·托马斯。麻瓜之夜，他说。不许使用魔法，他说。没有魔杖，没有魔力，没有咒语，他说。  
他可没说没有清醒剂。  
她感觉有只鹰头马身有翼兽在她的头骨上跳莫里斯舞，更不用说舌头上像是糊着浆糊和某种蓟类植物。  
一缕阳光掠过枕头边缘，刺入她的视网膜。赫敏再次呻吟起来，魔法世界的生活毁了她串酒吧的本事。啤酒，淡啤，麦芽酒，龙舌兰，还有那些记不清名字的饮品，尝起来太甜了。只要最后有一服快速见效的清醒剂，早上起来能有个清醒的头脑，她想喝多少都行。但昨晚显然不是如此，多亏了迪安·托马斯，反正他也快死了。  
赫敏从床上滑下来，赤裸地坐在地板上，双腿张开，头抵在床头柜上。冰冷的空气让她浑身发麻，绷紧了皮肤。“衣服。”她喃喃道。她试图站起来，但是整个房间和她的胃都一阵天旋地转。她等到它们都静止下来，开始思考是先卸了迪安的胳膊还是腿。  
最后，她认为得等她穿好衣服，喝点茶，才能着手筹划肢解迪安的事宜。一杯不错的浓茶就能醒醒酒，多加牛奶，补充点钙元素。“强筋健骨。”她喃喃自语。她为自己脑海中的画面咯咯发笑，用脚趾钩住丢在一旁的的牛仔裤把它拉过来，费了好大劲儿才把裤子穿上，然后瘫在地板上喘了一分钟的气才缓过来拉上拉链把纽扣扣好。  
她前一天晚上穿的那件衬衫不见了，她试图想起来自己放在哪儿，希望它在公寓的某个角落里而不是某一辆把她送回来的出租车上。她咕哝了一声，翻了个身跪在地上，穿过房间爬向她的衣柜。她在底下的抽屉里摸索着想找一件衬衫，结果抽出了一件吊带背心。算了，凑合着穿。  
她拽着衣柜站了起来，胡乱套上吊带背心，对一头蓬乱松软的头发做了个鬼脸，然后走向门边。“茶，”当她蹒跚着步入走廊尽头的小厨房时，喃喃地说，“我得喝点茶。”  
“水开了。”  
赫敏被一个低沉的男声吓得尖叫着转过身来，她瞥见有人坐在窗边的圆桌旁看报纸，惊慌之下一屁股撞在冰箱的把手上，然后大喊大叫着瘫倒在地。  
“冷静点，格兰杰。”  
赫敏再次尖叫起来，她拽着柜台挣扎着站起来，她的头又疼起来，太阳穴鼓鼓作痛。她凝视着那个男人的上臂，一心一意地盯着他衬衫的接缝处，拼命地试着忽视他白金色的头发和尖锐的轮廓，这些甚至比他低沉的嗓音还能昭示他的身份。“哦，天哪。”她喃喃道，无力地捂住了脸。 “不。不，不，不，这是个幻觉，我还在宿醉，我什么都没看见。”  
“你喝多了，我也是，所以麻烦你小点声儿。” 德拉科把报纸合起来扔到桌上。椅脚在瓷砖地板上刮过，尖锐的刮擦声让赫敏哆嗦了一下。当她睁开眼睛时，他站在她面前，她顺从地任他把自己带到刚刚腾出来的椅子上坐下了。  
“马，马尔，德拉？”她呻吟着垂下头，盯着桌布上的条纹。  
“很好。”当他把一个有缺口的杯子放在她面前说，“那是我名字的一大部分，或许喝完茶你就能说出来剩下的音节了。”  
“德拉科。”她终于说出了他的全名。她缓慢地向前倾斜，一头撞在了桌上，“你怎么会在这？”  
“说来话长。”她听到杯子里倒满了茶水，然后德拉科抓住她的肩膀让她坐直。他握住她的一只手，把两片小药丸放在她的掌心。 “吞下去”，他往她的另一只手里塞了一杯水。  
赫敏太困惑了，于是不假思索地乖乖吞下了药丸。 德拉科拿走杯子递给她一把勺子，“我找不到白糖，”他把牛奶罐放在茶旁边，“只能加点牛奶。”  
“公寓里不能放糖。”赫敏把罐子抢过来倒了一些牛奶，然后一直搅拌直到茶色变成浅米色。“糖会腐蚀你的牙齿。”  
“对，你的父母是牙医。” 德拉科坐在她对面的椅子上，双手握住自己的杯子。  
“德拉科，我-”  
“不，”他举起一只手说。“别说话，直到我们俩都清醒过来为止。我也有很多问题，或许我能回答你。但是他妈的等一会，过几分钟再说。”  
赫敏盯着她的茶，脑袋不再疼的厉害，但还有些抽痛。她啜饮了一口，偷偷拿了报纸的家庭园艺版，“好。”  
她边喝茶边读了所有的文章，甚至包括如何种植玉簪花。等到她喝完茶，头不痛了，口腔洁净多了，胃也不再抽搐了。她敬畏地看着德拉科，“那是什么药？”  
“祖传秘方，”他甚至都没有从股票页面上抬头。“我出门都会带几片，省了不少时间。”他从报纸上撕下一条折叠起来塞进衬衫口袋，然后看着她的眼睛。“好吧，我想你会提出几个让人尴尬的问题，我会让你摆脱这种窘境的。没有，我们没有做爱。”  
赫敏瘫坐在椅子上松了一口气，在她的厨房里找到德拉科不可避免地让她想到这种可能，好在他回答的足够快。“哦，谢谢-” 德拉科摇了摇头，赫敏畏缩了一下，“还有什么你没告诉我的吗？”  
德拉科耸了耸肩，“我们没有做爱，但并不是说我们没有试过。”  
“操。”赫敏把脸埋在手中，拼命地回想前一天晚上发生的事情，即使最微小的细节也会有所帮助。可是除了各种各样的五颜六色的饮品，大笑声，还有一堆纸伞和塑料剑，她什么都想不起来。“到底发生了什么？”  
德拉科站起来烧水，“你记得什么？”  
一条美国电视节目的台词浮现在脑海。 “我想那儿有一家餐馆。”她喃喃道，“还有酒。”  
德拉科坐回他的椅子，古怪地瞥了她一眼。赫敏不耐烦地挥了挥手，“没关系，除了在许多酒吧喝了不少酒之外我什么都不记得了。但…等等。”她睁开眼睛凝视着德拉科，试图无视他喝茶时上下律动的喉结，他舔着下唇去接掉下的水滴的样子更让人难以忽视。她摇了摇头，默默地骂了自己一句，专注于那个让她疑惑的念头。“迪安想来个麻瓜之夜，所以我们去了麻瓜的酒吧。我是怎么碰到你的？”  
“直白点说，你确实撞到我了。我可以抽根烟吗？”德拉科从口袋里掏出一包香烟，取出一根送到嘴边。赫敏示意可以，指了指窗台上的烟灰缸。德拉科把它拿到桌上继续说，“是在对角巷。我刚刚离开坩埚专卖店，最近一次约会很糟糕，我打算去酒吧借酒浇愁。你和你那些流氓朋友，不顾自己死活，摇摇晃晃地离开伦敦的街道走进酒馆，正巧把我撞在墙上。你最后挤在我和你那个苏格兰朋友中间，他叫树还是木棍还是其它什么东西。”  
“伍德。”  
德拉科对她的更正不以为然，他弹了弹烟灰，吐出一串烟圈。“在把手伸到我的裤子里之前，你对我说‘哦，马尔福，向我们展示展示你那活儿’。”  
“哦天哪。”赫敏发出一声悲叹，双颊滚烫。  
德拉科假笑了一下，“事实上，这恰恰是你接下来要说的话，不过听起来没这么恐惧。”  
赫敏从椅子上滑下来，用力拉扯头发试图遮住她红了的脸，想知道她是否能在德拉科走之前把自己和地板融为一体。和姑娘们的聚会总是以谈论她们认识的男人的性/器告终。她模糊地回忆起当时在一家酒吧排队等候洗手间时的讨论，她们提到了德拉科这个名字，很显然她打算自己去验证一下。 “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me.“  
“那是你接下来说的话。”  
赫敏躲在她的头发后面无声地尖叫。“马尔福，告诉我你在开玩笑，请告诉我你在开玩笑，请告诉我我实际上没有对你这么说。”  
德拉科没有回应，赫敏慢慢地撩开一边的头发，“德拉科？”  
他把烟灰轻弹进烟灰缸，抬起眉头，“你要我说谎吗？”  
她发出一阵波澜起伏的长叹，幸好水壶发出了尖利的哨声。感谢上帝能让她分分心，她从椅子上一跃而起把水壶拿开。 “把剩下的告诉我吧，”她背对着德拉科挥了挥手没有看他，“全都告诉我。”  
她听见他长呼一口气，她越过肩膀偷偷看他，他躺在椅子上，一只手捧着茶，另一只手拿着烟。日光勾勒出他手臂上的肌肉，让他白金色的毛发看起来像是遍布皮肤的金尘，甚至左前臂上已经褪色的蛇形疤痕也无法转移赫敏的视线。她迫使自己的思绪回到水壶上，无声地诅咒他发达的肌肉和修长的手指对她具有的强烈吸引力。显然，她大脑的一部分仍然在像前一天晚上那样运转。  
“你的提议太露骨了，你的朋友们惊的倒抽了一口凉气，他们确实喘的很用力，我甚至奇怪他们怎么没把丑陋从老汤姆身上吸走，然后你抓住我的头吻了我。我不太清楚你昨晚大部分时间都在喝什么，但我可以告诉你，你最后喝的那杯里有君度酒（橘味白酒），至少你的舌头尝起来是这样。”  
赫敏揉了揉太阳穴，然后把帕瓦蒂加入了谋杀名单，就排在迪安后面。“床第之间，或者地板上一条镶褶边的短裤，帕瓦蒂喜欢取一些令人尴尬的名字。”她从柜台后面的支架上拿起一块海绵擦洗水槽，好让她试图躲避他眼睛的举动不那么明显。“继续说，把剩下的告诉我，一口气说完。”  
椅子吱吱作响，她听到了打火机的啪嗒声。“好的。你的下一步计划是对我的裤子发动第二次进攻，然后你把我从墙上拉开挂在我身上，直接幻影移形到了这里。令人惊讶的是在此过程中我们俩都没有分体。你一落地就脱掉了衬衫和胸罩——顺便说一句，非常漂亮的ru tou——然后你把我拉进卧室，要求我把衣服脱了。”  
赫敏失手把海绵掉进了水槽，她用双手紧紧抓住它的边缘。“为什么我要这么做？”她问自己，发出粗重的喘息声摇了摇头。“酒精，很多酒精。但是为什么-”她转过身，用颤抖的手指指着德拉科。“你为什么要继续下去？”  
他看着她片刻，然后又耸了耸肩。“你不是唯一一个喝了酒的人。我说过我刚刚经历了一场糟糕的约会，一连串失败的约会中最近的一个。所以我在那，你在那，一个有魅力的女人提出想和我上床，我已经一年多没有性生活了，这看起来是命运的安排。老实说，即使是米里森在那我也会和她做的，如果她不是那么讨厌我的话。再说了，即使烂醉如泥，你也称得上是个接吻的行家，我很好奇你还擅长些什么。”  
赫敏用胳膊环抱住自己，靠在柜台上，“但是你说我们没有做爱。是实话吗？”  
“是的。”德拉科把香烟摁灭了，吐出了最后一口烟。他把椅子推回去，把杯子拿到柜台上。“我们没有，”他低声说，“我们几乎什么都做了，但是我们没有做爱。这是事实。”  
他站在她面前，表情严肃。赫敏抬头看着他的眼睛。“如果我们是-如果你说的是其它一切-如果，但是我们为什么不呢？”  
他瞥了她一眼，脸颊和鼻梁变成了浅粉红色。“我……做不到。”  
赫敏扬了扬眉毛，“你是说你，呃…”她举起一根手指，让它垂了下去。  
德拉科翻了个白眼。“不，不是那样，嗯，不是全部，有一点，但是不止。我确实也喝了很多，但我不是那个意思。不，那不是主要原因。”他犹豫了一下，看着她的眼睛，然后伸手梳理了一下她的头发，把一撮碎发捋到耳后。“你喝醉了，赫敏，喝的非常醉。我想起码两个小时前你或许能做出理智的决定，但现在不行，我不会操那些不能选择拒绝的女人。我不能。”  
赫敏抬头看着他，老实说他能克制自己拒绝一个喝醉酒的女人让她很吃惊，大部分男人在这种情况下可不会控制自己。德拉科一定已经看到了她的表情，因为他双手高举，向后退了一步，“别那样看着我。我可以在威森加摩的陪审团面前证明你的屁股上有纹身，而且你看起来像是觉得我被行了割礼。我们在你的床上厮混了很久，又亲又摸一样也没少。我不是个圣人，我只是不希望因为占你便宜被你的朋友们一顿暴揍，好吗？”  
他直白的解释让她有些羞愧，但她仍然欣赏他的坦率。不必再担心自己都做过哪些傻事给了她一些时间去思考接下来应该怎么做。德拉科仍然高举双手，带着担忧的表情闭上了眼。“嘿，放松，”她笑着离开柜台，“挺好的，这就是我所期望的一个斯莱特林会想到的那种理由。你昨晚睡在哪儿？还有，为什么选择留下来？”  
“昨天那种情况下我可没办法幻影移形，而且我讨厌飞路粉，尘土飞扬。我睡在沙发上，我得说一句，算不上舒适。”德拉科挪到桌子旁边清理他们的烂摊子，把报纸叠在一起，松散的烟灰扫进托盘。“至于我为什么留下？我不太确定。或许是希望你醒来的时候能立马给你个解释，免得你惴惴不安，这有什么关系？”  
“主要是好奇，这不重要。”赫敏走到他身旁抚摸他的手臂，以阻止他第三次把报纸拽直。留下来过夜好给她个解释这一举动让他显得有些古怪的温柔，而他似乎为此感到尴尬又增添了一丝可爱。“无论如何，谢谢你，好在我们中还有一个人有自制力。”在他转过头看着她的那一瞬间，她踮起脚尖去亲吻他的脸颊，但事实上她吻了他的嘴唇，他们俩都倒吸了一口气。赫敏抓住了德拉科的肩膀以保持平衡，她皮肤发麻，仿佛有电流经过。他们嘴唇相接的感觉几乎可以说是熟悉的，而且绝对有趣。  
她不相信酒精会说服任何人做他们不想做的事，它只是消除了他们的顾虑。前一天晚上她的伙伴里有六个男人，她本可以带他们回家，但她没有。她选择了他。他相当有吸引力，她不得不承认她对他非常好奇，或许不仅仅是好奇。  
她环着他的脖子，让他弯下腰来吻她。德拉科发出了一点小声而且困惑的响动，但他没有提出抗议。他也没有把她推开，而是用嘴唇堵住她的嘴。赫敏张开嘴，舌尖滑过他的下唇。

他的手缠在她的腰上，他把她拉的更近，张开嘴唇用力把她拉向自己。  
赫敏紧贴着德拉科的身体，手指伸进他的裤子，摸索下面的温暖肌肤。德拉科嘶嘶地咬了咬她的嘴唇，将她的吊带背心推上去，手掌抚摸着她的一只乳房。她可以感觉到他的阴茎在肚子上硬了起来，她退了一点，看着他的眼睛。“我现在很清醒。”她喃喃道。  
德拉科托起她的脸颊，“我也是。”他亲吻了她的嘴角，拇指在她的乳头上刷了一下，当她把乳房送到他手里时，他用力地咽了口唾沫。  
“我可以做出理智的决定。”赫敏的一只手在他们之间扭动，在他的衬衫下游走。她的手指顺着肚脐下的发际线深入长裤，把手掌压在他的阴茎上。她手腕的角度有些尴尬，轻轻地挤压他的阴茎。“我的选择是肯定的。”  
德拉科的低吼声燃烧了她，让她膝盖发软。他低下头吮吸她的脖颈，赫敏发出细弱的呜咽，但她的心在疯狂旋转。卧室很近，但是如果他脑子灵光的话，桌子就更近了。  
德拉科紧紧抓住她的腰，他的牙齿在她皮肤上刮擦。赫敏颤抖着，对一阵刺痛感到兴奋。她的手从裤子里抽出来抓住了他的衬衫，“脱了，”她抓紧衣服的面料猛地一拉，“赶紧脱了。”  
接下来的几秒钟是疯狂的，赫敏把背心砸到了窗子上，德拉科的鞋子撞在冰箱的侧面。赫敏的背紧贴着桌面，双腿扣着德拉科的臀部压向自己，牛仔裤挂在一只脚踝上晃悠。德拉科勾住她的膝盖，把她的腿抬起来环着腰，拉到桌子边缘。他的阴茎在她的阴户上摩擦，坚硬而温暖。他握着自己在她的阴唇间拨弄，轻轻地咕哝着什么。  
他的阴茎末端刺入了她，太粗糙了，赫敏有些不适。“等等，”她说着，用手推了推他的胸膛，那里有一排和她的手指差不多长的红色伤痕。她几乎惊讶地看着德拉科脸上的沮丧表情，她把他的头拉下来吻了一下，另一只手在大腿之间滑动，“我不是在阻止你，白痴。我还不够湿。”  
“哦，很抱歉。”德拉科把手搭在她臀边，低头看着她的手指在阴蒂上移动。当她把两根手指推入阴部润滑时，他舔了舔嘴唇。 “想帮我吗？”  
“这样更快。”赫敏轻咬着他的下巴，嘴唇在他在清晨的胡茬摩擦。她含着他的耳垂轻轻拉了一下，手指快速转了一圈，气喘吁吁地在他耳旁说，“我不想浪费时间，现在只想他妈的操你。”  
她再次吻了他，揉捏阴蒂时摸索着他的嘴唇。德拉科帮助了她，握着她的乳房，轻轻地掐她的乳头，当他弯着脖子，舌头拍打着她的脉搏时，赫敏屈服了。“在那里，”她喃喃道。她摸索着他的阴茎，狠狠地抚摸它。“就是那样。”  
德拉科屏住呼吸在她手中跳动，“你也找到了地方。”  
赫敏低声咆哮着，头靠在他肩上，她看着她的手，看着自己同时为它们俩手淫，直到几滴液体滴在他的阴茎上，她能感觉到她的阴部在手指下跳动。“现在，”她咬着他的脖子说， “现在，德拉科。”  
他靠近了，她用同样的姿势靠在手肘上。德拉科垂下头进入她，当他充满她时，他们俩都发出了低喘。赫敏低下了头，头发末端扫过她身后的一叠文件，“别磨磨唧唧的，”她命令，脚后跟用力抵着他的屁股，“操我。”  
他狂热地呻吟着服从了，他把双手压在桌上借力，用力顶进她的深处。赫敏扭了扭手臂，握住他的手腕好固定自己。德拉科咆哮着，加快了速度和力度，猛地撞进了她的身体。桌子发出危险的嘎吱作响，但赫敏没有理会。她忽略了一切，除了德拉科的阴茎插进她体内的感觉。她绷紧了肌肉，紧紧抓着他，德拉科大声咒骂。他抬起头，面色绯红，额头上满是汗水。 “快到了，”他喘着气说。 “你呢？”  
赫敏摇了摇头。 “还没有，还不行。”他开始放慢节奏，她紧紧缠住他，“你敢，别停，别停，再来一轮，别他妈的停。”  
他发出的声音几乎不像人类。他从她的怀抱中抽出手臂，握住她的臀部，把她的屁股从桌子上抬起。他的下一个推力猛击到她的深处，他的阴茎头部滑过一个点，让她发出尖叫声。赫敏瘫倒在桌上，向他拱起身体，用手指揉搓着乳头。她按照德拉科的节奏揉捏她的乳头，请求他，命令他再快，再用力。  
他的一只手臂缠在她背上，整个人压住她，头依偎在她的胸脯上结结巴巴地说，“不能，”他喃喃自语，他火热的呼吸紧贴着她黏乎乎的皮肤。“我不能…我必须，赫，赫敏。”  
当他僵硬地压在她身上时，她紧紧地抱住他，大口喘着粗气。他颤抖着发出最后一声呻吟，她松开了环绕着他的腿。她移动的时候他紧握住她的手臂，“别动，”他喃喃地说，“还没有，让我，上帝，让我休息一分钟。”  
她抚摸了他潮湿的皮肤，拍了拍他的肩膀。 “对，”她盯着天花板说。 “但你知道的，你得起来把桌子收拾干净。”  
“这就是你脑子里的东西。”他叹了口气，慢慢抬起头，“我在想地板。”  
赫敏憋住了笑，“什么时候可以尝试一下。现在，洗个澡、喝一杯茶然后上床睡觉对我来说就很好，按顺序来。”  
德拉科靠在胳膊肘上看着她。“你需要我离开让你自己享受吗？”  
赫敏对着他眼中半害羞的表情微笑起来，她摸索着他的耳朵，摇了摇头。“事实上，我打算和你一起做这些事情。我们得谈谈，但是，嗯，一会再说吧。也许晚饭的时候可以谈谈？”  
德拉科抬起眉毛眨了眨眼，嘴唇卷曲着邪恶的微笑。“那就这么说定了。”


End file.
